bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
N'an-Wang-Mu (character)
For other uses, see N'an-Hua (disambiguation). N'an-Wang-Mu is a Non-Player Character (NPC) in the game. She is a deity who rules over the south of Aimhyr. In-Game Appearance N'an-Wang-Mu’s first and only thematic appearance is in Grand Quest: Fates of the Fallen. Background N'an-Wang-Mu was once known as N'an-Hua, a weak and innocent dragonfly fairy. Her job was to help ferry souls across the Di'Yu so that they could pass on to the Underworld peacefully. Well known for her beauty and grace, N'an-Hua attracted the attention and jealousy of other higher-ranking fairies. These fairies framed N'an-Hua for an extremely serious crime, and N'an-Hua was punished in two ways. The first was that N'an-Hua had her eyesight taken away, and the second was that she was imprisoned and defamed in a cage made of pure jade. Backfiring entirely, the people of N'an-Xian saw through the higher ranking fairies plot. Thus, the people gave their energy to N'an-Hua, her spirit growing by the moment. She broke free of the cage and ascended to become the Queen Mother of the N'an-Xian, N'an-Wang-Mu. N'an-Wang-Mu is a member of the Tetrad Arcadia, a group of 4 extremely powerful deities: Zeruiah in the North, Juno-Seto in the East, Tsovinar in the West, and the N'an-Wang-Mu in the South. N'an-Wang-Mu is gifted with the ability to control Xian-Qi, a powerful magic that manifests itself as the ability to create any shape out of Jade. N'an-Wang-Mu is also the leader of the N'an-Xian, a group of extremely powerful warrior monks. History After hearing frenzied knocking on the door of the P'an Ku Pagoda, N'an-Wang-Mu angrily opened the door, allowing Tevarius and Sero-Anya to burst in. She then closes the door behind them, locking out Saerenthis, along with a horde of Naga accompanying him. Tevarius asks N'an-Wang-Mu to help them stop Saerenthis, and push back the Naga, but she refuses. N'an-Wang-Mu states that she will not fight in any matter that does not directly concern her people. Tevarius disagrees, and the two of them bicker back and forth about why N'an-Wang-Mu should help. Eventually N'an-Wang-Mu asks her assistant Saskya to deal with them, but Saskya refuses to get involved. Saskya, Tevarius, and Sero-Anya descend underground to the Di'Yu in order for Saskya and Sero-Anya to tame their more violent sides. Meanwhile, N'an-Wang-Mu stands atop the P'an Ku Pagoda while Saerenthis taunts her. N'an-Wang-Mu responds by hurling several spears made from Xian-Qi, her signature magic. Saerenthis is unaffected by N'an Wang-Mu’s magic, and continues to taunt her. Saskya, Tevarius, and Sero-Anya return from Di’Yu, and begin to cleave their way through the Naga horde, killing as many as possible. Tevarius fights Saerenthis while N'an-Wang-Mu is forced to watch, unable to help because of the lack of utility of her magic. Tevarius calls forth a mighty lightning blast, mortally wounding Saerenthis. The death of Saerenthis is enough to bring forth Tsovinar, Goddess of the Endless Abyss. Tsovinar uses her Eldritch magic to create a spear, impaling N'an-Wang-Mu through the chest, killing her. Overcome by gried, Saskya sacrifices her life to bring back N'an-Wang-Mu from Di'Yu, giving up her own life to save N'an-Wang-Mu’s. Artwork Trivia * N'an-Wang-Mu’s lore takes great influence from ancient Chinese lore. ** N'an-Hua becoming N'an-Wang-Mu bears a huge resemblance with the Queen Mother of the West.